The present invention relates generally to solenoid valves for a antilock brake system and more particularly, to solenoid valves of a type built in a housing.
One of the solenoid valves of this type is disclosed, for example, in JP-A 61-110654 in which a plurality of solenoid valves and safety circuit means for a antilock brake system (hereafter refer to as ABS) are disposed in parallel and built in a valve housing. Another is disclosed, for example, in JP-U 64-48484 in which a valve function part and a solenoid part of the solenoid valve are built in a housing.
With the above references, the solenoid valve includes an assembly of the valve function part and solenoid part built in the housing, which is fixed by an upper cover member, and the entirety of the solenoid valve undergoes through the valve function part brake pressure input from a master cylinder (M/C) due to pedal depression. Thus, the thickness, diameter, etc. of each part of the solenoid valve should be determined at sufficiently large values in view of the strength, obstructing a reduction in size of the solenoid valve.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a solenoid valve for a antilock brake system which contributes to a reduction in size and manufacturing cost with easy assembling.